Violet and Storm
by tahenia
Summary: 2 powerful dragons are reincarnated into 2 human bodies who are named after the dragons. Set in ancient Egypt.


Violet and Storm

Long ago there were two dragons, the Storm dragon and the Violet dragon. These dragons were the most powerful dragons of their time. They were peaceful dragons so they didn't go on a rampage destroying everything in their path. One night when they were sleeping they didn't know they were being watched. They were being watched by dragon hunters. They hated their peaceful lives so they decided to destroy them by putting a strong sleeping potion in their food which they were successful at. When the dragons were asleep they hacked them to pieces leaving only the bones as evidence that they had been killed.

Now nearly 500 years after they died a second legend has been passed by generation to generation that hopefully they would become one with a baby born in the two dragon families.

"Arrrrrggggghhhhh" the lady yelled as she was giving birth to her first child. He was a beautiful child with spiky black hair and childish features but the most obvious things on his face were his huge stormy blue eyes. "What should we call him?" The father said "Storm, can't you see he is the reincarnated dragon of legend?" Said the mother "Storm is the perfect name for our little dragon" said the father.

"He's so beautiful" said the mother "Yes and I can't believe he's the reincarnated dragon of legend'' said the father. "I want to call him Violet after the dragon" said the mother "Yes he will be called Violet" said the father.

It had been ten years since the babies were born and this was the worst day they could ever dream of it all started when Storm was walking down to the markets to get some fresh bread for his mother when he was struck on the back of the head with a blunt object.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhggghh my head I wonder what happened" said Storm. He looked around and he found himself in a cart next to a violet eyed boy. "Hey what's your name" said Storm. "My name is violet and I'm a slave" said Violet sadly. "Well my name is Storm and I'm probably going to be a slave as well" said Storm sadly.

It was two years later Storm was now a slave he never showed any emotion to anyone but himself and if he did he would quickly cover it with a mental mask. It was a hot day and Storm was preparing his masters lunch when he slipped and spilt the food all over the silk carpet his master heard the sound and told him to clean the mess up and that he would deal with his punishment. Storm quickly cleaned the mess up and went outside to where his master was waiting. "Come here Maskini" said his master. "I hate my slave name" Storm yelled in his face. "Nobody yells in Nunihura's face and gets away with it" he said as he started lashing causing deep gashes to appear on his back. Storm suddenly felt angry nobody told him what to do especially a nobody like Nunihura. He felt the power build up inside of him and he screamed "NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO" and a wave of lightning surrounded Nunihura and killed him instantly. Injured and now exhausted Storm stumbled through the desert until he fell unconscious. When he woke up he coughed and spat out a ball of dust then started walking to where he could see smoke and he came to the grand city of Thebes where the royal palace resided. He started to get hungry when he remembered his thieving skills from when his mother and himself were homeless. He walked up to a food vendor and saw that his back was turned and then started cramming food in his pocket and the vendor saw him picking up a piece of bread and said "are you going to bite that?" "No" said Storm I'm just looking.

When he was well out of site of the vendor he ducked into a back alley and starting eating.

High priest Seto walked through the crowd and spotted Storm and thought that can't be Kisara because she was dead and it can't be another blue eyes white dragon spirit because he was the only one left. Then he noticed his stormy blue eyes and pale skin. He walked up to storm that was now unconscious and took him back to the palace.

"I wish to see pharaoh Yami" said Seto. "Right away sir" said the adviser as he went to get the pharaoh. Pharaoh Yami grumbled because he was yet in another boring meeting then all of a sudden the meeting was interrupted by one of his advisers storming in grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the throne room.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Complained the pharaoh

"Ugggggghhhhh storm" groaned, he looked around he was lying in some kind of hospital bed. The doors opened and someone that looked like Nunihura walked in. "Hello" he said. Storm watched cautiously as the man took out a cloth and dabbed it in some oil and then onto Storm's skin. Storm hissed in pain he thought that this man had created a new type of torture for him. The man looked at his eyes which had turned red due to the anger he was experiencing and looked at him with a confused look. Storm misunderstood the look and thought he was going to whip him. Something inside of him snapped he didn't want to be treated like this anymore and he screamed "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!"

Yami and Seto heard the screaming from the healer's room and rushed there as fast as they could to see an unconscious Mahad and a boy with blood red eyes and steam coming off his back to fall in a heap unconscious on top of Mahad.

"Who do you think that was Seto?" asked Yami "It was strange because no one has knocked Mahad unconscious". "Well I'm not sur-" he was cut off as a servant burst into the room and said another injured servant for the healer so I'll put him here" the servant ran out of the room and the Pharaoh and high priest left the room.

"Where … where am I?" Violet groaned as he sat up.


End file.
